


Tutti Frutti

by Daxii



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: Misaki is sick of stinking Usagi's stinking breath and stinking clothes and stinking cuddles, and he wants him to stop smoking.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Tutti Frutti

He’s learned, mostly through poorly executed trial and error, that Misaki is at his most pliable and tolerant when he’s engrossed in his anime. Akihiko has a game plan, one that he’s perfected over months of gruelling rejections and slaps to his face and ego. He approaches from behind, leaning against the back of the couch for about half a minute so that Mikasi can become accustomed to his presence, and won’t be shocked when Akihiko slides his hand into his hair, starting off with gentle strokes, and when Misaki’s shoulders relax, becomes something more like a scalp masage, his fingers splaying out across his head and drawing back in, applying more pressure as Misaki starts to lean back.

And then, when he’s sure his young lover is comfortable, he steps over the back of the couch, hand never leaving that tangle of hair, so he can take a seat next to him and in one swoop of a movement, have him tucked snuggly under his arm, pressed against his chest, fingers still diligently working away at his head, but he’s probably had enough of that by now and is ready for Akihiko’s hands to wander elsewhere.

Not sexually, and he’s doing his best to let Mikasi know that that’s not his intention (right now, anyway). He just wants to touch him, be close and share the sort of domestic affection he only ever gets to enjoy in his novels... and in moments like this, when Misaki isn’t pushing him away in a flurry of embarrassment he really _shoul_ be getting over by now. Maybe Akihiko would be more offended by it, more inclined to talk to him about it, if Misaki wasn’t so damn _cute_.

He places an experimental kiss to the back of Misaki’s hair, mostly testing for a reaction, and when there’s no jerking movements he figures it’s safe to go ahead and add his other arm into the mix, tugging Misaki ever so slightly so he can properly embrace him, sliding his chin over his shoulder and kissing at his neck.

And then Misaki pulls away.

“You _stink_ , get the hell off me,” he complains as he moves away, not _all_ the way though, mostly just his face.

“Brat. I was enjoying you.”

“Well enjoy me without _breathing_ on me, dammit.”

And what’s _that_ supposed to mean? Akihiko has a very expensive dentist. His dental hygeine is in top form, thank you very much, and maybe his breath might smell a little bit of coffee, but he’s not had anything particularly repugnant today.

Misaki’s next move is unexpected. He shifts, scooting down the couch so he’s laying on it, and settles his head into Akihiko’s lap like he’s actually happy to be there, for once. Oh, does Akihiko’s heart swell. Sure, he’s trapped watching his teenage boyfriend’s weird anime, but whatever, he gets to stroke his hand down his back and feel this weight of him being so close and he’s _happy_.

Content, he reaches into his top pocket to pull out his cigarettes. And then Misaki sits up and _glares_ at him.

“You’re unbelievable!”

“What?” Akihiko stares at him, dumbfounded and annoyed.

“You can’t light up when we’re cuddling!” _cuddling_ , he’s admitted to it, and that’s a win for Akihiko even if this is all going downhill from here.

But then something clicks... is _this_ one of the reasons why he gets pushed away so often? The lingering smell of smoke on his breath and his clothes?

“Misaki...” he says slowly, testing a hand on his shoulder to see if he pulls away in his angry little huff. “If you want me to smoke less, just say so.”

Misaki blinks at him, eyes owlish, like he’s never even considered such a revelation. “Usagi-san. I want you to smoke less, or quit. It’s bad for your health, and the whole house stinks, and _you_ stink, and...” he drops to a whisper, blush rising, and _oh_ , this is gonna be _cute_ , “your kisses taste bad.”

“Didn’t catch that last part,” Akihiko smirks, lacing his fingers with Misaki’s.

“There was no last part. Shut up, stinking Usagi,” he’s squirming now, trying to get away and pretend he’s not being swept off his feet.

Akihiko’s having none of that.

He grabs his other wrist, pulling him down into his lap. “You know, if I’m cutting down, I’ll need something to distract me. Gotta keep my hands occupied, and my mouth.”

“I’ll buy you some gum. And just do your _work_.”

“Nope. I’ve got a better idea. Come and kiss me.”

“ _No_.” but he’s bright red and trembling in Akihiko’s hold.

“Just one,” might aswell, try his luck.

He leans in, leaving that milimeter gap for Misaki to close, just to rpove to himself that he actually _does_ want it, but Mikasi isn’t letting him lick it into anything more fervent, which is probably fair enough.

It’s been two days of Misaki dodging random hand holds and kisses and squeezes and snuggles and just general bombardments from Usagi. The stress is getting to them both. For Usagi, who never does anything by half, it’s probably going from 40 a day to cold turkey which is going to do him in, but for Misaki it’s gonna be death by blowjob, since _that’s_ Usagi’s favourite thing to do with his mouth the last 48 hours.

It’s his own fault, and h’s _glad_ Usagi is trying his best... it’s a hrd habit to break, and he’s doing it for _him_. But... _but_...

“Got you a present,” he says when he’s home from class, taking his shoes off and finding Usagi growling in a pit of doom in his office.

“Mrgh,” but he gets up, holding out his hand for the paper bag. “What is it?”

“A _Vape_!”

“So you’d rather kiss a man who tastes like tutti frutti?”

“You can have whatever flavour you like.”

“I want Misaki flavoured... come here...”


End file.
